FINELATER
Opening of Oresama Quest Sung by: Mitsuki Saiga (Wolfram Von Bielefelt) Japanese 野球行くなら今日がサイコー テレビで見てもオールナイト 何をするにも隣に 君がいなけりゃ CloudySky Oh Yeah! あわてん坊のeveryday 気がつけばanniversary 胸に抱えた花束 雨に降られてしおれる こんなにドジな僕でも 気持ちは秋の青い空 どこまでも昇ってく 雲を追い抜き やがて空のハテで町見下ろす 部屋の明かりを3回灯したら I LOVE YOUのサインだと 思ってるよ すれ違いの伝言 自転車こいで猛ダッシュ 待ち合わせの東口 階段で躓いてる 何だか不甲斐なくて 言い訳カッコ悪いよね 遅刻の埋め合わせに ケーキなんてどう？ 貴重な休日 笑顔取り戻そう 考えてきたジョークを聞かせて 明るいオーラで君を包みたい僕さ 予\想なんて僕には出来ないけれど 少しずつ快晴に向かってるね どこまでも昇ってく 雲を追い抜き やがて空のハテで町見下ろす 部屋の明かりを3回灯したら I LOVE YOUのサインだと 思ってるよ Romanji Yakyuu ikunara kyou ga saikou Terebi de mite mo ooru naito nani o suru ni mo tonari ni kimi ga inakerya CloudySky Oh Yeah! Awatenbou no everyday kigatsukeba anniversary mune ni kakaeta hanataba ame ni fura rete shioreru kon nani dojina boku demo kimochi wa aki no aoi sora Doko made mo nobotte ku kumo o oinuki yagate sora no hate de machi miorosu heya no akari o 3kai tomoshitara I LOVE YOU no sainda to omotteru yo Surechigai no dengon jitensha koi de mou dasshu machiawase no higashiguchi kaidan de tsumazui teru nandaka fugainakute iiwake kakko warui yo ne Chikoku no umeawase ni keeki nante dou? Kichouna kyuujitsu egao torimodosou kangaete kita jooku o kikasete Akarui oora de kimi o tsutsumitai boku sa yosou nante boku ni wa dekinai keredo sukoshi zutsu kaisei ni mukatteru ne Doko made mo nobotte ku kumo o oinuki yagate sora no hate de machi miorosu heya no akari o 3 kai tomoshitara I LOVE YOU no sainda to omotteru yo. English If we were to go to a baseball game, today would be awesome. Or even if we were to just watch TV all night. Regardless of what I do, if you're not by my side, the sky gets cloudy. Oh, yeah! Everyday I'm such a scatterbrain. Even when I remembered our anniversary I held to my chest a bouquet of flowers that wilted in the rain. And even though I'm so clumsy, my feelings are like a clear day of autumn. I'll go as far up in the sky as needed and reach the clouds. Eventually from the end of the sky I'll look down at the town. If I switch the lights of the room on and off three times, I'm saying I LOVE YOU, remember that! You send me a message and I come dashing on my bike. The meeting is at the East exit of the station, and I trip on the stairs, I feel kinda worthless, and these excuses are so uncool, right? To make it up for being late how about cake? On this precious holiday, let's start smiling again. You make me listen to those jokes you've prepared before hand That bright aura is all around you, and "You know, I... "(*1) As expected , I can't do it, but.. Even if it's little by little, I'm heading towards clear skies. I'll go as far up in the sky as needed and reach the clouds. Eventually from the end of the sky I'll look down at the town. If I switch the lights of the room on and off three times, I'm saying I LOVE YOU, remember that! Oh, yeah! Translation notes (*1) He was trying to say something. The next two lines are his thoughts on what just happened. Category:Music